The Tale of Two Pranksters
by zorb-n-her-minions
Summary: The twins were well known for their pranks. But what happens when they realise their time at Hogwarts is limited? R&R Constructive Critisizm welcome


**The Tale of Two Pranksters.**

**Chapter One.**

It was just another winter's morning at Hogwarts, and already the ginger twins were up to no good. As it was their final year at Hogwarts, their frazzled mother had hoped that they would have calmed down, and paid more attention to their schoolwork. No such luck. It was down in the Great Hall where their younger brother, Ronald Weasley, would be their first victim of the day.

"Where IS he?"  
"Late I suppose"  
"oh really George? I'm so glad I've got you here to point out the obvious. Of course he's late!"

"Well you know Ron Fred. Always sleeping in! But he won't miss a spot of brekkie!"

Just as Fred gave George a look of "I-can't-believe-we're-related, let-alone-twins", Hermione walked through the doors of the Great Hall, and sat opposite the mischief tycoons.

"Morning Fred. Morning George. Already plotting out pranks?" Hermione asked with a sleepy expression.

"What? Oh, yeah. Seen Ron this morning?" questioned Fed.

"Oh no I have…" But she was cut off as she sat on one of the twins exploding balloons. Between fits of laughter, Fred managed,  
"Sorry, Herms…wasn't…. meant…for you…It was meant for…" But a rather agitated Ron, who came storming over to the table and sat down next to Hermione, cut him off.

"What are you two up to now? Pass the eggs!"

"Pass the eggs he says," said George.

"No good morning or anything. And to think, we practically raised him we did" added Fred. But still, like a good brother, he passed Ron the eggs.

Now if Ron were a bit more alert, he would have noticed the twin's keen interest in Ron eating his eggs.

Then, from out of nowhere, "BOOM!" The entire hall turned in their seats to see Ron Weasley with a charcoal black face, sitting in front of a smouldering plate of ashes. The twins were in hysterics and "high-fived".

"Well DONE George!"

"Oh no. Well-done Fred! Without you. I wouldn't have thought of the eggs!" George replied. The bell sounded and it was time for the first lesson on the day. The twins had Charms with professor Flitwick. "Oh joy", said George, "I can't wait for Mr. Shorty's lesson. Shall we sit up the front, or up the back Fred?"  
"Oh George, I don't think he'll be able to see us, wherever we sit", Fred replied with a chuckle. And so the week had begun.

By the time lunch had come around, the twins fully woken up several teachers with their usual carry-on. The twins were usually a "hot topic" for the teachers of Hogwarts. You either loved them, or you hated them. One Albus Dumbledore was rather fond of the twins, and was rather disappointed that they would be leaving Hogwarts in a year. He was constantly thinking of appointing points to the twins for their originality and keen eyes for comedy. Yes, life certainly would be rather bland when they left.

The twins had just finished tying one of Angelina's shoelaces to her chair, when the bell had gone, signalling the start of lunch. George shot straight up back into his chair with ease, but his brother Fred simply hit his head on the table when he heard the bell sound. The pair gathered their books, and raced to Gryfindor common room to put away their books, and go down to lunch. On the menu today were meat pies, chicken drumsticks, some pasta, apples, a selection of sandwiches and of course pumpkin juice.

"What shall it be today then George? Spiked pumpkin juice, or a charmed meat pie?"  
"Oh, I think the charmed meat pie will scare whoever is unfortunate enough to pick it up sufficiently", George replied, and started thinking of a charm which made objects appear as if they were alive. He discretely charmed the pie, and sat back down next to his brother, and started talking about quidtch.

"So you see, we as beaters are the most important members of the team!" George said enthusiastically.  
"That's bull that is George! The Chasers are the most important players on the team", Angelina retorted. Alicia simply smiled as Angelina and the twins began one of their customary arguments over lunch. Lee sat down next to Angelina and placed his head on her shoulder, and started to breathe in the most annoying way known to human kind.  
"Lee, do you mind?" Angelina said.  
"No, no I don't" he responded. Angelina simply raised her free hand, and Lee sat upright, removing his chin from her shoulder. Angelina wasn't known to be terribly gentle towards those who annoyed her. In fact, she wasn't known to be that kind to anyone who crossed her path. The twins, Alicia and Lee seemed to be exceptions to this rule. The five of them sat quietly eating, when all of a sudden the silence was broken by a brown haired first year, unfortunate enough to have picked up Fred and George's pie. The twins tried extremely hard to suppress their laugh, lest someone discover it was them who had bewitched the pie. Although it was in vain, as everyone immediately knew who was behind the enchanted pie.

"The twins have struck again. It's almost worth them creating their own sort of dark mark kinda of thing. Obviously not THE dark mark, but some kind of mark they can leave behind after one of their finer pranks. You know, for recognition".

"Thanks Harry, we just might do that. What do you think Fred? Worth our while?"  
"Oh, I dunno George. We'll have to design it and everything. But it is a thought. Young Harry here may be able to take our place once we leave Hogwarts. This place does need pranksters. Peeve's can't do it all by himself." Fred replied. He was right. Hogwarts DID need some pranksters for when they left. But it was true. No one had ever met someone who matched the Twins brilliance, and they were yet to find a pair to match them. They were irreplaceable.


End file.
